One Of Fulcrum's Many Talents
by ahsokanerd
Summary: Who is Fulcrum? This is how I had hoped "Out of Darkness" would have ended. Spoilers, obviously. [Drabble]


**Author's Note: **This is just a short drabble on something that I really wanted to happen at the end of Star Wars Rebels (season one) episode six, "Out of Darkness." It's basically a revised ending. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>One Of Fulcrum's Many Talents<p>

4 BBY

* * *

><p>Peering through the flames, Hera Syndulla saw the surviving yellow-eyes monsters pick themselves up and navigate around the burning gas. Once again raising her blaster to defend herself, she said, "They're coming in from both sides!"<p>

"What about wave five?" Sabine asked. She also had her blasters out, and though her facial expressions or her voice were showing it, Hera could tell that she was frightened by the way the Mandalorian kept shifting her aim.

Hera gulped. "We… didn't have a plan for wave five."

This was, unfortunately, very true. There were many more of these creatures than either woman had expected. If only they had more explosives … But it didn't matter. Since they'd used up all of the canisters, it was too late to worry about that.

"I was afraid of that." Sabine's body ran into something as she was stepping backwards. holstering her blasters, she looked up and saw their shuttle. "Phantom?" she said, implying that she should probably use it.

Hera lightly shook her head and, holstering her blaster, crouched down. "Not inside," she said, putting her hands out in front of her. Sabine understood what the plan was even before she told her, "Go up top."

Sabine did so, then she reached down and hoisted Hera up to the _Phantom_'s roof. They drew their weapons and began firing once both of them were on their feet. It was plain to see that Hera was the better shot. Nearly every time she fired, she hit her mark. However, she wasn't nimble and fast like Sabine. This made up for the teenager's inaccuracy, which was somewhat caused by the fact that she used twin blasters instead of a single pistol. Anyone's aim was not as steady when they didn't have both hands on their weapon—if they only had two hands, of course.

Then something interesting happened. When only a dozen or so of the creatures had been killed, they suddenly became quiet, stopped pressing their attack, and walked away. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sabine wondered aloud, "Why did they stop?"

Hera looked away. She had a feeling what—or, rather who—it was, but she couldn't tell Sabine without endangering the entire crew. "I don't know."

"Huh." When a bright light shone down on them, Sabine cupped a hand over her eyes and looked up at the _Ghost. _She waved. "Over here!"

Zeb and Ezra, who were walking down the ship's lowered ramp with their weapons ready, looked down in confusion. "Where'd they go?" Zeb said, reaching a hand behind himself to scratch the back of his head. "I thought you two were in trouble."

"We were," Hera said. She jumped up onto the ship's ramp, then turned around and helped Sabine up as well. "But whatever those things were, they're gone now. Let's not worry about them." She pressed a button on her comlink once they were inside. "Spector-1, please pick up the _Phantom_ with my ship's magnet."

"On it."

Ot of the corner of Hera's eye, she saw Sabine leave and go to her cabin. _I'm sure she has questions._ She was about to go to her when Ezra awkwardly approached. "Um, about the fuel line…"

Hera put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright. Mistakes happen." She winked. "But do be more careful. If you want to pilot my ship, you have to be responsible." Then she turned and called out over her shoulder, "That goes for you too, Zeb."

She heard the Lasat grunt. "Fine, Hera."

"Good." She gave Ezra a smile as she walked away to Sabine's cabin, listening merrily to the two boys blame Chopper as they chased him around the ship like a stray space cat.

The door was open to Sabine's cabin when she reached it. The orphan girl was holding her helmet, slowly running her hand over it and staring into its eyes. Hera leaned against the wall, folded her arms, and broke the silence. "I know you must have questions, but trust us; him—Kanan, I mean. He knows what he's doing. Believe me, there's some things you'd rather not know."

Sabine didn't turn around. "Fulcrum. He was a Jedi, wasn't he?"

"What makes you say that?"

She set her helmet down. "When I was a little girl, one of Death Watch's splinter groups was taken over by a Jedi. An ex-Jedi, actually. When our village was attacked by raiders riding on strange, six-legged creatures, her group came and defended us. Both sides killed a lot of people. I remember hiding in an alleyway, thinking that I was going to die with everyone else, when I saw her. She was a Togruta, about my age now, but she was… Well, I don't know how to say this without sounding crazy, but she was glowing. Her body and eyes were shining with a bright white light."

"Glowing?" Hera raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And she was controlling the creatures. They obeyed her every command. Silent they came, walking with her out of the town. The raiders were fleeing in terror. And I remember wondering if she was a god. Sometimes I still wonder that." Sabine turned around and looked Hera directly in the eyes. "Fulcrum is a Jedi, isn't he?"

"Sabine…" Hera sighed. "I can't tell you, you know that. And you'll have to trust me when I say that this was just one of of Fulcrum's many talents." She stepped outside of the room and smiled kindly. "Get some rest. You did well today."

"Thanks." She smiled back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sabine."

* * *

><p><strong>AhsokaNerd's Corner<strong>

I'm calling it right now: they're going to build up Fulcrum's character as a man, and in the season one finale, BOOM! Ahsoka appears.

I kind of just wish they would've revealed more, even though I know that it would've been premature.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!

- AhsokaNerd


End file.
